1. Field of the Invention
There has been a continuing need for a universal adapter that facilitates the connection of a camera lens or camera body to other optical devices such as telescopes and microscopes. This invention relates to a universal adapter that greatly facilitates and expands the range of related optical equipment to which a camera lens or camera body may be quickly and easily attached in a secure manner, and just as easily and quickly detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is of course known that there are two different types of camera body adapters on the market that may be used with cameras. One such is the so-called "T-ring" that is designed with different bases for individual cameras produced by the single lens reflex camera manufacturers, and which attaches by means of a bayonet connection directly to the body of the camera upon removal of the lens. The side of the T-ring opposite the bayonet connection is provided with the substantially universal "T-thread" found on adapters such as the "T-Adapter" which constitutes a focal length tube having threads on its inner periphery at one end and threads on its outer periphery at its opposite end. The T-Adapter tube is interposed between the T-ring mounted on the camera body and the rear cell of a telescope, for instance. The other camera body adapter that is presently available on the market is called a "C-ring" for movie and video cameras that are equipped with removable lenses. The C-ring screws into the body of the movie or video camera and enables the attachment of the camera to a T-Adapter. The adapters described do not provide the versatility and wide range of applicability desirable and required by photographers interested in terrestrial-telephotography or astro-telephotography and microphotography.
It is therefore one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a so-called "E-Adapter" that may be attached directly to the lens of a single lens reflex camera, and which is provided with additional means for attachment of the E-Adapter to an associated optical device such as a telescope or microscope. It should be noted that the "E" as used in the expression "E-Adapter" is intended to relate the adapter ring of the invention to the eyepiece of an associated optical device.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter that may be attached to the body of a single lens reflex camera through use of a conventional T-ring of proper size for the camera, the E-Adapter being quickly attachable to the T-ring, by a conventional coupling ring.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter for SLR cameras providing means for attachment of the camera lens/body and E-Adapter directly on the ocular or eyepiece of a scope prior to mounting of the ocular on the scope. Alternatively, the E-Adapter/camera-with-lens assembly may be mounted directly on the eyepiece after mounting of the eyepiece on the scope.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter that incorporates means for the non-marring attachment of the E-Adapter to eyepieces having diameters varying from 1/2" up to 2".
With respect to movie and video cameras and camcorders that do not have removable lenses, I know of no "camera-to-eyepiece" adapter. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter that fulfills this need.
There is of course equipment that accepts the C-ring referred to above. Accordingly, it is a still further object of the invention to provide an E-Adapter that may be used in conjunction with a C-ring so that C-ring compatible equipment may be easily and quickly attached to various eyepieces, thus further increasing the versatility of the E-Adapter and expanding the range of applicability of the C-ring.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter that constitutes an annular ring having a threaded front side and a threaded rear side and equipped with a plurality of radially extending adjustable mounting screws selectively manipulable to center and clamp a cylindrical optical member within the E-Adapter in a coaxial relationship.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter comprising an annular ring having threaded front and rear sides and equipped with radially adjustable screws that impinge within the ring upon the outer periphery of a resiliently deformable band that in turn may be caused to impinge on the outer periphery of various eyepieces of different diameters.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter that functions to couple quickly in seconds and easily (without tools) the lens or body of all modern computer-controlled SLR cameras, as well as the older stop-down mode cameras, to the eyepiece of a spotting scope, telescope, binocular, monocular, microscope, or other optical device.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter that allows, when coupled to a SLR camera lens, full-frame automatic exposure capability in all of the camera's computer controlled modes, including program control, aperture/shutter priority, spot mode, multi-spot mode and manual mode.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an E-Adapter that enables quick and easy interchange of camera lenses and `scope` eyepieces for variations in photomagnification.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the specific embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.